Hobby for a Hobbie
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: y, and perhaps THE First EVER Holly Hobbie Fan-Fiction thus far! In this: Holly Hobbie tries her luck at Ninja Gaiden: Shadow for Gameboy. Might include sort of "YouTube/Let's Play" chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hobby for a Hobbie**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So I'm having trouble thinking of a sequel to my story "Test of Creativity", and my story inspired by "Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show", but I think I've got good news: After reading "Anna and the Outsiders: Four Friends, One Destiny" by emmydisney17, and watching the 'Let's Quickly Play Ninja Gaiden: Shadow' YouTube video series by Kikoskia, I sort of came up with this one. Forgive me but the story title might change, if: 1) I can figure out how to change a story's title, 2) My readers think the title this has now isn't good enough, and 3) If I can figure out why no one seems to do 'Cartoons' Fan-Fictions about Holly and her Friends. I just might be the first. Here's to Hoping.**

 **Italics is what goes on in the game.**

 **Disclaimer: Since I really don't know Exactly who Holly Hobbie belongs to, I'm just going to say she's property of Cookie Jar TV. Ninja Gaiden Shadow belongs to Nintendo and Tecmo.**

 **To emmydisney17: LOVE your story, Hate the Villain and what he plans to do with the "Outsiders" so called, Ash and Holly especially. I Love those two way too much.**

 **To Kikoskia: LOVE your Let's Play videos, especially "Let's Quickly Play Ninja Gaiden Shadow" and "Let's Quickly Play Valis: The Fantasm Soldier" As of right now I'm trying to figure out: 1) Where to get Emulators for the Sega Genesis and Gameboy, and ROMs of Valis and Ninja Gaiden Shadow.**

 **As was done by Kikoskia with the stages of Ninja Gaiden Shadow, this fic will be divided into chapters. You my Excellent Readers, and I the ever so imaginative Author, will undertake Holly's journey as she helps Ryu Hayabusa, the Dragon Sword Ninja, to save New York from the Evil Messenger.**

 **I don't know Holly Hobbie as well as I'd like, so please forgive me if ANYTHING I have her do seems out of character. (OOC)**

 **Stage 1: A Hobby and the Messenger**

"For me? You are too kind. Thank you." Holly Hobbie hugged her mother after gently setting down her new present; A Gameboy.

"Here sis, try this game on," said her little brother Robby, handing her a box. Holly examined it and adopted a puzzled look.

"A ninja game?"

"Ninja Gaiden: Shadow," Robby corrected. He smiled and winked at his mother, who looked at him in a way that seemed to drip with the words: 'What do you think a girl could do with a game like this?'

Holly, nevertheless, hugged her brother and parents, and went to her room to play her new game.

"Tecmo." Holly said as the game began. "Seems straight forward."

 _ **USA, 1985 A.D. It has been 3 years since the battle**_

"Battle?" Holly asked. Then she watched as an animation of a starship crashing in New York played on the screen.

 _An evil messenger suddenly appears._

 _"My power is the fear of mankind"_

 _With destruction and terrible death, there is despair in the skyscraper. To fight against the evil dictator, a man appears from the darkness. His name is "Ryu Hayabusa" "Jaquio" has not yet awakened._

"Jaquio? Who's that?" But as the title screen appeared, Holly shook it off, pressed start **(As indicated on the screen)** and the game began.

 _Ryu ran through the streets of New York, slashing at enemies as he went. There were soldiers with guns, giant missile launchers, and even little robot things that tossed bombs._

"Wow! These guys don't mess around." Holly said. Then she came to the first boss.

 _Ryu stood facing a thing that looked like either; A person in high tech armor, or a robot._

But what struck Holly **(As I'm sure it would ANY and ALL First-Timers)** was the part where he "Walked" on all fours, or crawled around on the ceiling after she Ryu hit him every so often.

 _After Ryu dealt the final blow, the creature exploded, and Ryu got all his health back to full._

Holly smiled as she watched the animation of Ryu standing in front of the creature as he vanished.

"Whoa! That's cool." Then she gasped as she read: "Stage 1 Clear. Stage one, of how many exactly?" Holly continued to play in hopes she'd beat the game on her very first attempt.

 **End Notes: So I might not make each chapter 1,000+ words long like I try to in 'Virtualegend', but I'm just trying to keep working and writing so my mind doesn't give out on me. Need ideas for "Wacky Races 2014", "Animated Legends Unite", the duel between Yugi and Joey in "Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament", "Dragonette" and "Virtualegend"**

 **Keep the reviews and ideas coming please? Thanks so much everyone.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hobby for a Hobbie**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **So here's my question: (As I can't seem to work Polls so other authors can read and answer them, so I'm going to ask it here) I'm getting ideas to do:**

 **1) A Fan-Fiction story similar to the first season of Sailor Moon**

 **2) A Fan-Fiction series similar to the Lego Ninjago series.**

 **But the kicker is: They both use the five Lego Friends characters.**

 **Getting ideas for a story that brings together: Killer Instinct, (Killer Instinct 1 & 2 Gameboy Characters,) Mortal Kombat, (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon characters including a character I want to create in the game,) Street Fighter, (Not sure which characters to use from: EX + Alpha, Street Fighter 2, and Street Fighter 3: Third Strike: Fight for the Future,) Virtua Fighter 4, and Bloody Roar 3.**

 **Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, as I'm having trouble remembering Stage 2 of Kikoskia's 'Let's Quickly Play Ninja Gaiden Shadow' series.**

 **Stage 2: Tricky Travels**

Stage 2 began, and Holly was ready and waiting.

"Bring it on," she said.

She worked her way through the game, thumbing the buttons a little harder than would've been required for such a game. This stage introduced floating turrets, fellas with bazookas, and conveyor belts.

She reached a rather troublesome conveyor belt area where; She had to duck to avoid the soldier's blasts, but as she did that the conveyor belt slid Ryu backward.

"I can see where this goof ball is going to give me plenty of trouble."

But Holly eventually defeated him, rather more easily than she'd first thought.

 _Ryu made his way across the conveyor belt and defeated the enemy._

Eventually Holly came across another such area. But this time there were bombs on the conveyor, and the soldier with the bazooka was safe on the solid floor.

"Whew." Holly said as she finally made it to the area just before the boss, with full Health and Ninpo.

 _A Huge muscular fellow with sunglasses stomped toward Ryu. He was carrying a small fellow, some might even say a micro version of himself, on his shoulder. The small fellow would jump down, race over, and grab Ryu's leg from behind._

"Come on you cheaters. And they say this is supposed to be easy." Holly grumbled. She'd taken about 2 hits, and used up all her Ninpo.

 _As Ryu dealt 2 quick slashes, the big fellow and his micro counterpart exploded. Then the animation played again._

 **Stage 2 Clear**

"Well, at least I made it." Holly said, smiling. "Bring on the next bunch of baddies."

 **And that's Stage 2 Clear. (As the game would say)**

 **Who knows where a fan could find the game and for how much? Who knows how to get a Gameboy Emulaotor and a Ninja Gaiden Shadow ROM?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please suggest ideas for my other stories.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
